Awaken the Shadow
by BindedInChains13
Summary: The story of a contracter named Road and the harsh reality she has to face. All OC so..MERR


**Wow this is a really old story. Probably...two years old? Well suprise its a darker than black fanfic...and its all OC's so don't get excited XD! You can really tell my way of writing has changed greatly over the year...and when i found this old file and read it i was like "dang..." I was such a poor storyteller last year xD! Well it might be old but i thought i should share something with you all...and another note I probably won't update for awhile cause my laptop had all my stories and it got wiped...so ALL OF MY STORIES ARE GONE...I'm gonna have to start from scratch... I'm so sorry :c! Trust me i wasnt so happy when i found them all gone...wish me luck people...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah i own all the people...except the main characters of the anime...But since they aren't in it...I WIN XD**

**Warning: THE CAKE IS A LIE**

* * *

><p><em>They are inhuman. They have powers. They are called contractors. In order to fulfill there contract they must pay a price. When a human is in contact with a contractor there memories are erased. When they appeared was when a gate surrounded the city. It's called hell's gate. But why is it there? To hide something? To keep something out? No one knows… But something happened 10 years ago. The gate and contractors appeared after the incident. Why? Its better left unknown.<em>

* * *

><p>"Crap I need to hurry!" A girl with long blond hair with blue and red eyes said. She followed the directions Alexis gave her but she couldn't see her target.<p>

"Dang it where is he Kuro?" She whispered into a microphone in her ear.

"Calm down Road he's near just be careful." Kuro whispered. Road sighed. She examined the area very carefully for anything really.

"So give me the details about this guy again." Road asked.

"This guy is a contractor who murders scientist who studies the gate. Kinda weird though."

"And his power?"

"Unknown." Road just sighed again and spun in circles.

"He's moving." Said a dull voice in the earphone. Road closed her eyes and listened for movement. Footsteps echoed into her ears. Road giggled a few times.

"Found you." She giggled again. She began to run towards the noise. He began to move faster. 'Dang he noticed my presence.' Road thought. She quickened her pace until her target was in view. But to her surprise he stopped.

"Ah is our game of tag done?" Road asked. The man stood there in silence. Road placed her hand to the side and drew a hidden sword. Suddenly the man's eyes glowed red and water in the shape of a dragon shot at Road. She got out of the way but her sword flew out of her hand.

"Water is it. So they died from drowning in your little dragon." Road guessed. She just sighed and put her hand at her side where a little pack was tied to her leg. She opened it and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Cards of fate what is your judgment?" She chanted. Suddenly her eyes lit up and the cards floated into the air. She closed her eyes then opened them and grabbed one of them. She turned it over and a picture of a lightning monster was on it. She smiled and focused her power. Suddenly lightning appeared in front of her and formed into that monster on the card.

"My demon, hunt and evolve." She whispered in its ear. The demon growled and charged. The water dragon did the same. In one quick slice the dragon lost form and fell to the ground into a mere puddle. Then her demon quickly pinned the contractor to the wall. Road smiled and walked over to him. She leaned down to his ear.

"What a silly boy." She whispered. After she turned and walked away the demon devoured its prey then vanished. Road stopped and looked at the stars.

"_The_ _stars shined bright before a girl who stared at them happily. She could only smile until one of them fell 'Aw a star died.' She whispered as she prayed a happy death for it. What a strange child she was. Her fate was sealed when a man stood behind her with a bloody knife. When she noticed she cried. 'I must die with that star then?' she asked the man. He said nothing as the knife plunged into her heart. The girl died and the stars prayed for a safe death as they all vanished with her. The next night the true stars hid and were never seen again."_

"So your price is saying poetry that involves murder." Kuro said. Road said nothing but continued to watch the stars.

"They're gone." A voice whimpered. Road turned to find Alexis standing there.

"I know they're fake stars." Road answered not facing her. 'The stars disappeared 10 years ago. When the incident happened.' Road sighed.

"Anything else you want me to do?" Road questioned. Kuro just shook his head. So Road bowed and left.

* * *

><p>'<em>A shadow was born<em>.'

"Who is there?" Road asked looking to find nothing. She was locked in a room with no doors or windows.

'_The shadow is close. It was once the one you loved.' _Road felt a chill up her spine. A cold hand gently touched her shoulder. Out of fear she slowly turned to face a shadow.

'_He will devour you. Run away.' _The voice came again. Road said nothing as the shadow closed in on her. She backed away until there was only a wall behind her. The shadow moved closer and pulled her face to his. To her surprise their lips met and the fear was washed away. When he let go she could make out some of his face.

"Your-!" she couldn't finish cause everything faded before her eyes and she was swallowed in darkness. Road shot up. She was in her house. 'A dream?' She was breathing hard as she looked out the window. The sun glistened as cars drove down the street. Road got up but her body felt a little heavy. She stumbled over to the sink and turned it on. She cupped her hands and shoved water into her face.

"Man it feels like I got drunk last night." She mumbled to herself. She reached for a towel and wiped the water away. Road said nothing as she got dressed and left.

* * *

><p>"Man my head hurts." Road whispered. She stood there rubbing her head as she walked silently past the many unknown faces. She turned a corner and walked to a little store.<p>

"Alexis can I have water?" Road asked the store owner. Alexis shuffled around until she pulled one out.

"$1.50 please." She whispered. Road dug into her pocket and pulled out the amount she needed. Alexis said nothing as she took it. 'Man I know dolls have no emotion but geez they need to talk more.' Road thought. She thanked Alexis and hurried away from there. 'Dolls who are mediums, contractors who have powers. If we contractors go near that gate our powers go out of control. Man it sucks.' Road thought. She sipped her water and skimmed a look through the area. She caught a glimpse of something watching her. Road kept the water at her lips as she turned to go. She walked away quickly and glanced back to see if she was being followed, she was.

"Who is there?" Road finally said after a few minutes. The figure didn't move. Road carefully walked over to see who it was until it showed itself. It was nothing more than a shadow. Road said nothing as it faded into oblivion. She quickly pulled out a blue cell phone and pushed a button. A grid appeared but the lines didn't move from the bottom.

"Well a contractor wasn't using its power but what was it then?" Road whispered biting the edge of her cell. After a minute she dialed a number and placed it to her ear. It rang until someone on the other line answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kuro have you heard anything about a shadow wandering around?" Road asked.

"Yeah I heard rumors that once it's seen it devours people why?"

"Cause it was following me."

"Does that mean a contractor wants to pick a fight?"

"Well I checked the contractor grid and it wasn't moving and a star wasn't active too."

"Wait so the source is unknown?"

"Right, I don't think a contractor is behind this." Road said. Kuro said nothing for a minute. After that loud noises and papers could be heard.

"You could ask the science department they might know something because this isn't in our data base." Kuro finally said.

"How do I get in there?"

"Already taken care of. You now work there as a first class."

"Wow you rock Kuro!" Road excitedly said.

"Right so get going if we don't do something it could be a problem later." Kuro hung up after that. Road clenched her cell. 'It wasn't you. Right Yukai?' Road thought. After a minute she ran to the astronomy building to find the answer.

* * *

><p>Road walked to a building in the middle of the woods. It has a large telescope through an open hatch. 'So this is the place where the police know when a contractor is using its power.' Thought Road. She walked up the stairs and the door opened up.<p>

"Um hello?" Road said shyly. She walked quietly down the hall until she found someone.

"Um…" Road started.

"Yes what is it?" A girl said.

"Well I'm new here and I was told to speak with the head Kanami Ishizaki." Road explained.

"Ah so you're the newbie." She said. She walked over and slapped Road's back.

"I'm Kanami nice to meet you Road was it?" She introduced. Road nodded.

"Well we were expecting you come on." Kanami said. Road followed her into a room filled with computers and a star grid was on one of the main monitors.

"It's hard to get a job as a first class so you must be really good." Kanami continued.

"Well I'm ok at this kinda stuff." Road replied. Kanami stared at her.

"But what I don't get is that the order said you're working here only for a few days."

"Well I'm moving soon and they wanted me to help here while they pack my house." Road lied.

"Right so you're working over on the star grid main frame." Kanami explained. Road nodded and took her seat.

"You know what to do right." Kanami asked. Road nodded. So did Kanami. With that she left Road to do her work. When she was out of sight Road's grin faded. She pulled a memory card out of her pocket and plugged it into the computer. After pushing a few keys the memory was being downloaded into the card. When it was complete she withdrew it from the machine and placed it back in her pocket. 'No one saw me' Road glanced around to see everyone doing their work. Suddenly a star was active.

"Which star is it?" Kanami asked.

"BK-201 again." Road answered. After a minute that active star stopped. 'So he's done using his powers then?'

"All right go and pinpoint his location. Road record the time it was active and when he's location was found make a report." Kanami ordered. Road began to work on that. 'So whats your next move Hei?' Road giggled.

* * *

><p>Road sighed as she walked up the sidewalk.<p>

"In the end I found nothing." She mumbled to herself. She wandered for a minute until she got to her house and went inside. Road threw her stuff onto the floor and plopped on the couch.

"So BK-201 made a move then nothing else interesting happened." She pulled herself off the couch and went into the bathroom. She got undressed and turned the shower on. Road said nothing as water poured into her face. 'There might be data that I stole from the mainframe on that shadow but why do they want me to copy it all?' Road thought as she washed away the shampoo in her hair. When she was done she slid out of the shower and put pajamas on. Suddenly the white coat she had to wear was on the floor. Road only glared at it then took the card out of the pocket.

"So what do I have in store with this?" She said. Road walked over to her computer and put the card into the open slot. A window popped up and Road clicked it. A whole bunch of data was recorded. When Road found a tab that says 'shadow' on it she clicked it.

"So the shadow was once an experiment?" Road gasped. She read the report quickly and learned that the shadow was once a person that was a test subject. He went through painful test and then through rage his contractor powers awakened. He took the form of a shadow and killed everyone inside then blew up the building. Road skimmed through it and read all the horrors this man went through. As she looked through it she found a photo.

"No way!" Road said. The photo was a boy with crimson hair and red eyes that looked like fire. 'Yukai!' She gasped. Road stood and turned the computer off. She didn't want to know more. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Well Road did you get the data?" It was Kuro.

"I did and I know who the shadow is."

"Really who is it?"

"…."

"Not gonna tell me."

"It's Yukai."

"What? So he vanishes and reappears as the shadow…"

"I read that he volunteered to be an experiment but went mad and became a contractor."

"I see so his power is turning into a shadow and kill unseen. Well go to bed we'll discuss it in the morning." Then Kuro hung up. Road put the phone down and fell to her knees.

"Why didn't I see you were in pain?" Road cried. 'Why did you leave in the first place?' All night she cried until she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>IT moved quietly. Passing through the shadows and was not seen. When it passed a light all that could be seen was a shadow. It hunched itself against a wall. A white house was in view. It was the house he was looking for. The shadow moved silently over the walls, other humans unable to notice the darkness he cast. It was perfect. The shadow stopped outside a window and admired the sleeping beauty on the opposite end.<p>

Road tossed and turned on her bed, sleeping and yet not so fully asleep. Ever since she learned the truth of what happened to the one person she loved, well…her heart just couldn't decide how to act. She assumed that for now she won't do anything until Yukai showed up again. Suddenly a large chill passed through Road. It felt like a cold hand was tracing the veins on her neck. Shocked, Road shot up in sudden surprise.

"Hello?" Road called when she didn't see anyone. 'It couldn't be…' Road stood quickly, feeling _something _moving around in her home. Walking slowly she went into the hallway, feeling something coax her into the kitchen. A small shadow took her hand and tugged her along. Road stroked her deck of demon cards in reassurance.

"Is there something you need?" Road asked, trying to regain her composure. The hand holding her was cold and smooth and yet so full of feeling. It was strange enough having a hand hold her in the first place. It was a shadow for god's sake. In the kitchen the shadow plopped her down on a nearby chair. Road's eyes followed it, until it stopped at the window being coated in rain.

"I'll be damned…that rain sure is sneaky." Road laughed. She wondered how she even managed something like that, since she was scared. The shadow looked unimpressed so instead it blew on the window, leaving behind a small fog on the glass. Letters were traced onto the window then the shadow vanished. Road shot up from her desk and ran to where the shadow vanished.

"Yukai wait!" Road called, knowing it was pointless. Road sighed and noticed the letters traced on the window. She gasped and felt her heart almost stop.

_Never forget._

* * *

><p><strong>The END :D!<strong>

**R&R and...yeah thanks for reading...I'll try to update soon once i recover from this incident...and when i find the damn Microsoft word disk...my laptop is without word :c!**


End file.
